


Submission

by theonetruenorth



Series: Shadowhunters headcanons [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankly, when Alec dared to imagine himself having sex, back before he’d actually had it, he never quite pictured it like <i>this</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Submission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151368) by [Batty_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue)



  
   


Frankly, when Alec dared to imagine himself having sex, back before he’d actually had it, he never quite pictured it like _this._

Those nights, the ones where things were quiet and warm and safe, when he was quite sure no one was going to barge into his room unexpectedly, he allowed himself to think, to imagine.  In his mind, he’s the active one, the one who brings pleasure to his partner. First, to some random-faced girls (before he knew better), then boys, then _Jace_. He touched himself and shuddered in shameful bliss and his fantasies were unwavering in his conviction that he was the one on top, the one in charge.   

Reality, however, proved to be far, _far_ better than anything he could have come up with on his own.

Magnus is a force of nature, in and out of bed and it becomes clear very quickly that he knows what Alec wants, what he _needs_ , even before Alec knows it himself. He is a devoted and attentive lover and with enough experience to show Alec what sex can be like and what things really make him tick. It’s so different from his fantasies that it almost makes Alec’s head spin.

Magnus is patient and understanding, demanding without being pushy and Alec quickly learns that the best part about sex is the relinquishing of control.

It doesn’t happen every time they are in bed - a lot of the times their love life is pretty vanilla - but it’s often enough that it’s more than just an occasional kink. Usually it’s the result of Alec having a day filled with stress, with his parents’ demands or his siblings being idiots and ignoring him. Sometimes it’s when people close to him get hurt. Sometimes it’s when he has too many duties piled up on him as the future head of the Institute that it all comes crashing down. Sometimes it’s his own insecurities resurfacing and forcing him to take two steps back for every three he makes towards becoming less of an anxious wreck.

Those nights, when Magnus can see the soul draining out of his eyes and getting worse by the minute, he takes the control away from him. And Alec gives it up willingly. Following commands is easy. Fulfilling orders gives him clarity and peace of mind, little tasks that demand his whole attention and there is no place in his head for anything else. His mind grows quiet, peaceful, filled with Magnus’ voice as he praises him for _doing_ _so good_. Reassuring him that he’s going to take care of him. His body is melting with each gentle caress, each whisper of ‘ _lovely’_ and ‘ _beautiful_ ’ that reaches his ears. Each calculated stroke of a broad, firm hand.

Magnus never hurts him, apart from the occasional hickey gone too far or playful smack on the ass or nails scraping down his back, leaving red trails that fade within minutes. Alec is not a big fan of pain, especially not in bed. He loves the feeling of Magnus all around him though, holding him down and immobile and, since he allowed Magnus to take control, he has no choice but to go with it. He allows Magnus to take him and bind him. Sometimes with ropes, sometimes with his hands or magic or just his words, sure and firm and commanding. There is a weird sort of power-trip in his head every time, that knowledge that he could stop Magnus at any moment, but he never does.

He doesn’t want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic in this series is first posted to my tumblr and I upload it to AO3 with a delay. If you want to read my stories as soon as I finish them, follow me there: theonetruenorth.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta-read by [brizzbee](http://brizzbee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
